Electromagnetic devices such as electric motors, generators, and traction motors are useful for converting energy from one form to another. Such electromagnetic devices often include an element rotatable about an axis of rotation. The rotatable element, i.e., a rotor, may be coaxial with a static element, i.e., a stator, and energy may be converted via relative rotation between the rotor and stator.